Greatest Sacrifice
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: He lost her, just like his mother, her daughter... Or didn't he? Littlefoot saw his grandmother fall... R & E & R 17th Chapter online! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The earthshake had been minor, toppling only a few small trees which had quickly been cleaned up. But several of the entrances to the valley were only closed with heaps of rubble, so to ensure their safety, it was decided they should be checked up upon.

That is how Grandma Longneck found herself climbing up the path to the side of the valley where the Bright Circle touched down. She was not alone however: behind her trailed her grandson and one of his friends, the little Sharptooth named Chomper.

"What will we do when it is open?" Littlefoot asked, climbing up the path beside her. Chomper followed the young longneck. He had grown over time, now being nearly the height of Ruby.

"We will warn the others and close it." She raised her neck, checking whether she could see the entrance already. "But it is unlikely it'll come that far: the rock above is brittle and the slightest tremor can cause it to collapse."

"Oh…" Littlefoot looked back into the valley, seeing the long neck of his grandfather in the distance.

"Oh dear…" His grandmother said, looking over some stones on the ground. It were strange stones unlike any he had seen ever before: they had a dark sand-color and there were imprints of shells on them.

"What are those?" Chomper picked one up, studying it.

"These are stones from the ravine we're checking. If they are this far away it means that at least part of the blockade has collapsed." The older longneck started walking again, this time a bit faster as before. "Quickly now."

She gasped when she saw the ravine: the rubble had collapsed completely, while the surrounding rock had not, leaving a small hill even the clumsiest Dinosaur could climb across.

"Chomper, do you smell anything?" She looked down on the small Sharptooth who obediently scanned the air.

"No, nothing." He said after a while. "But that only means there have been no Sharpteeth lately."

"I understand. Both of you stay here, I'll go and check." Grandma Longneck carefully crossed the rubble, gingerly approaching the other end.

There was no sound, but that did not mean there were no dangers outside. Sharpteeth did not always roar before attacking. She steeled herself, stepping out into the Mysterious Beyond.

She looked around, each of her muscles tensed.

She whipped around at the sound of a hiss, her eyes widening when she saw Fast Biters.

"Children, run!" She called back through the ravine.

"Grandma!" Littlefoot answered her.

"Go, warn the others!" She had no time to check whether they had listened to her as more Fast Biters poured from between the surrounding rocks. She snarled as they started to screech at her, baring their teeth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two boys ran as fast as they could down the mountain-side. Littlefoot all too well remembered the tone of voice his grandmother had used; he had heard it before when his mother had saved him and Cera from the Sharptooth which killed her. He did not want to draw any more parallels though: it simply couldn't happen again.

"Grandpa!" The older longneck turned as he heard the desperate voice of his grandson.

"Littlefoot, what is it?" Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to face the two panting youngsters. He recalled that the two of them had joined Grandma Longneck and he was almost afraid to wonder why she wasn't with them.

"Ravine open…" The boy panted. "Told us… to run…"

The old one looked up, feeling dread rise in his heart when he realized how far away he was from his mate.

Several other grown-ups joined him while Petrie's mother flew ahead. Soon enough she returned, just as they were half-way up the mountain-side.

"There are about a dozen Fast Biters. She's holding her own, but her strength is giving way." The flyer flew over them, worry in her face. "We'll have to hurry."

The longneck's face hardened as he sped up. He had a terrible feeling they would be too late.

"No!" He screamed as he saw the ravine. On the other side a longneck was balancing on her hind-legs, towering far above any other dinosaur. Her back was to him, but he could recognize her even in the dark: his mate. She turned her head to look at him, weakly smiling and allowed herself to lose her balance. Over 20 tons of massive muscle crashed against the side of the ravine. The Earthshake had not caused the walls to collapse, but the weight of the adult longneck most certainly did.

The last he saw of her was her body on the ground with Fast Biters approaching the unmoving longneck. Then there was only rubble and dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Depression did not even begin to cover what Littlefoot felt that evening. He had been ushered back into the Valley by Mr. Threehorn while his grandfather remained behind at the ravine. Cera's father had been firm that he should give his grandfather some alone time: for a little while the pain the older longneck felt had to be dealt with alone.

Over the day Grandpa Longneck didn't move, seemingly frozen in time as the roars of the Sharpteeth quieted, leaving terrible silence in their wake.

Later that day Petrie's mother flew over the walls separating the Great Valley from the Mysterious Beyond. The news she carried to the other grown-ups was not good: the body had been dragged off by what seemed to be big Sharpteeth who had stolen the Fast Biters' kill. The only good news was that the death of Grandma Longneck had carried a terrible price for those same Fast Biters too: seven would not get up again and only two of those carried bite-marks.

It was late that night, when the Night Circle was high in the sky that the older longneck returned to his resting-spot. Littlefoot was still awake, having been unable to sleep after what had happened. Neither spoke as they laid down together, the child resting in the bend of the grown-up's neck.

"Grandpa?" The soft voice quivered with held-back tears.

"Yes, Littlefoot?" Profound sadness answered him as the massive head turned.

"I don't want to sleep." The little one confessed.

"Do you remember what Grandma did when I was ill?" Grandpa Longneck softly asked. "She sang you a lullaby, didn't she?"

"She did. About the Circle of Life." Littlefoot remembered it. "Why?"

"It's something of a family tradition to sing it when the time calls for it." A weak smile appeared on the older one's face. "While now would certainly be such a time, I want you to remember the message behind it instead. Can you do that for me?"

"The message behind it?" Littlefoot repeated.

"Yes." Grandpa Longneck nuzzled him.

"That… that these things are part of life?"

"Exactly." His grandfather nodded. "And while it will hurt terribly to lose someone we love, they never fully leave us as long as we remember them. So try to get some sleep. Remember how your grandmother lived, not how she died."

"I'll try…" Littlefoot curled up, snuggling against the massive body of his grandfather.

Grandpa Longneck stayed up all night, despite his advice to his grandson unable to banish the memories from his own mind. Instead he looked out over the Great Valley, trying to remember the good times he had had with her.

The Night Circle illuminated the landscape, throwing long and deep shadows in the surrounding forests. The far-away watering-holes sparkled in the in the silver light, the waves created by a soft breeze making intricate patterns on their surface.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to the days of their youth when neither yet knew the meaning of the word 'loss'. It was so long ago, but he remembered many days as if they were yesterday. He had been the member of a traveling herd when they had met. Both of them had just entered the Time of Great Growing as it was called and had just started to get interested in the other gender. He had felt so awkward around her!

A smile crept on his face, but at the same time a tear left his eye, dripping down on the ground. She had been lovely, her colors having dulled as she grew older. It was a beauty their daughter had inherited.

He sighed, recalling the day their first nest had hatched. Two boys had vied for their attention, until that fateful day. Their oldest had been much like Littlefoot was now, having the same pull for trouble. Sadly, on that day his parents had not been there to save him. He had strayed from the herd and a Sharptooth had put it to good use. He was dead before he knew what happened. Their other son had managed to reach old age and had long ago left for another herd when he fell in love with the herd-leader. He had visited at times, but with the changing outside-world those visits had become less and less. By now years had passed since he even had had news of his child.

Their second nest had been luckier: two girls – one of which had been Littlefoot's mother – and one boy had all survived until old age. Littlefoot's aunt had joined their older brother when he had visited once more and their youngest son had died early during the journey that would later take their remaining daughter.

He looked down on Littlefoot, noting the resemblance between him and his uncle. Now if the young longneck had been a bit more like his uncle personality-wise, he would not take a few years of his grandparents' life-span every week.

He chuckled softly, realizing full well that he wouldn't want Littlefoot to be any different than he was. Life would be terribly boring without the occasional clash with Sharpteeth for the boy's safety.

Wrong thought.

Pain laced through the old one's heart as his mind reminded him exactly why he was being awake instead of sleeping right now. Grandpa Longneck pressed his eyes shut, but the image of his falling mate did not disperse. Her smile when she had looked at him… it had been the kind of smile that said 'sorry about that one, forgive me?'

She shouldn't have been the one to ask that, he should have. He should have joined her. What had he been thinking anyway? He had once told Littlefoot Grandma had lost a significant amount of the strength she had had in her youth and he let her go into the Mysterious Beyond by herself! No, if anyone should have been begging for forgiveness it should have been him, never her. Never her…


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The weather was mocking him Littlefoot decided. It was two days ago that his Grandmother had died, and ever since there had been nothing but sunshine, only a few tiny sky puffies floating overhead. A gentle breeze was all that disturbed the long grass. In other words, the weather was downright mocking him.

His friends tried to support him, but how could they know what he felt? He had lost his mother a few years prior and now had lost his mother-figure in pretty much the same way. He huffed, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. Why did such things always happen to him?

His grandfather was gone most of the time, only returning to their resting-place to sleep. The older Longneck would spend the better part of the day just standing in front of the blocked-off ravine, not moving for hours. They rarely spoke to one another these days, each desperately trying to cope with the loss.

"Littlefoot?" The young Longneck turned at the voice. Mr. Threehorn was standing a short distance away, watching him with something like concern in his eyes. "You haven't moved, have you?"

"Go away." He didn't care if his rudeness would call forth the famed temper of the Threehorn, all he wanted was to be left alone. Neither happened.

"You can't remain here forever, you know." A shadow fell over the young one. "Your friends worry about you."

"Let them." Littlefoot turns away from the grown-up.

"That's a very wrong attitude." Littlefoot heard a heavy body lay down. "Will you look at me, Littlefoot?"

Reluctantly the young one turned to look at the Threehorn beside him.

"Hiding here from those that care about you isn't the way to deal with this, young one."

"Why? I lost everything…" A sob nearly escaped his lips and he was surprised when he felt the gentle touch of a nuzzle on his back.

"You have your grandfather and father, even if he isn't here at the moment, and your friends."

"Grandpa is gone the entire time." Littlefoot huffed. "He just stands at the ravine the entire time. He hasn't talked to me in days."

"Can you blame him? He lost the love of his live." Mr. Threehorn said. "Do you recall when you all came here after the Great Earthshake?"

"Yes." Littlefoot didn't quite catch what he was trying to say, but went along anyway.

"Do you recall ever seeing Cera's mother after you did?"

The young Longneck shook his head. He had not been paying that much attention to the Threehorn-family, to be honest, but now that he thought about it he really hadn't seen her. Or Cera's sisters for that matter.

"They were killed by Sharpteeth. I was heartbroken, the only thing driving me on was my pride which refused to allow me to give in to despair and just get myself killed too. Mind you, until Cera actually ran up to me I thought I had lost her too."

"Why are you telling me this, Mr. Threehorn?" Littlefoot asked, looking up in the gray face of Cera's father.

"Because I want you to understand WHY your grandfather is standing in front of that ravine the entire day." He looked down in the brown eyes of the Longneck. "Imagine how much is needed to bring me down. Your grandfather is feeling that exact feeling right now."

"But… aren't that two different situations?" He meekly asked, growing unnerved under the scrutiny of the grown-up.

"What makes you think that?" Mr. Threehorn turned to look at the faraway silhouette of the older Longneck. "I think they are very much the same: I lost a mate and children back then and in a way, he lost a mate and child two days ago. And yes, I know your mother died years ago…" He cut off the little one who made to retaliate. "But you can't tell me you didn't draw the parallels between how she died and your grandmother did. Your grandfather drew those same parallels and now not only grieves for your grandmother, but also your mother. And right now that grief drowns out all other feelings he has."

At that, Littlefoot broke down. He cried and cried and his tears just wouldn't stop. He didn't notice how several other grown-ups arrived, having heard his wails off sorrow. The old Threehorn just shook his head at them, telling them silently to leave the young one be.

It was hours later that Littlefoot finally managed to calm down somewhat, having exhausted himself some time earlier.

"Feeling a bit better?" He asked when the little Longneck had grown completely silent. Littlefoot nodded meekly. "Good, now go to those friends of you. They might not know how you feel, but they can support you."

"But Grandpa…"

"Let that be my problem for now." The old Threehorn rose from the ground again. "I know what he is feeling right now and believe me, what he needs right now is a good kick against his hindquarters. I believe you're too small for that though."

Littlefoot nodded and walked off to find his friends.

"How did I become the grief-counselor of the Longnecks?" Topps sighed, looking up when he heard rustling leaves. Tria walked up to him, looking after the young Longneck as she did so.

"You said it yourself: you were pretty much in the same situation Grandpa Longneck is right now." She rubbed her head against his lovingly. "You understand him, because quite frankly, under that tough exterior you are soft."

"Am not." Her mate exclaimed indignantly.

"Says the guy who was so flustered by simply seeing me he failed to see a big tree and ran it through with his horn." She answered him dryly. "Not to mention being almost adorably awkward around me. And don't you dare refute it: Cera will back me up on this."

He grunted, before turning and walking away, grumbling under his breath. He heard her chuckle behind him as she watched him head to the ravine with every intention of beating sense into the head of the oldest Longneck in the valley, even if that meant literally beating him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note:**_**Italic**_** is Sharptooth (the language)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The young Sharptooth walked up to the cave in which she smelled her parents.

"_It's me, don't bite."_ She called out before entering. Her mother was resting on the ground, one red eye watching the cave-opening. Her father was standing deeper in the cave, his dark color making him hard to spot.

"_Found anything?"_ He asked. His sharp teeth gleamed in what little light entered the dark cave as he talked.

She gestured down with her head to the branch she was carrying in her claws_. "I was lucky a bit to the North." _

"_I hope no one saw you?"_ Her mother rose from the ground, reaching to take the branch.

"_No one. Most Sharpteeth stay clear of the area around the Valley. Red Claw's stench fills the very ground."_ The young Sharptooth looked up. She was about two thirds of her parents' height and should have gone off alone. But with Red Claw loose in what the Flatteeth called the Mysterious Beyond even the bigger species of Sharpteeth followed the principle of safety in numbers and when she by chance had come upon her parents they had invited her to join them.

Her mother, a light-green Sharptooth, walked into the darkness of the cave with the branch, while her husband, a dark-green male, now took up guard at the entrance.

The young Sharptooth joined her mother, her own color even lighter than that of her mother, making her seem more white with a green tinge than anything else.

"_But how can these help her?"_ She watched as her mother started to rip off leaves, carefully shredding them above the wounds of the female on the ground.

"_They slow the bleeding."_ Her mother answered, stopping ever so often to check her progress.

"_I think she needs more than just a slowing of bleeding."_ The daughter answered, the smell of blood clinging to the one her mother was tending.

"_I know, but it is all we can do, since someone…"_ The older female pointedly glared at her mate. _"Refuses to help."_

"_It is useless; she is as good as gone." _He snarled back. _"I still think it is a waste of time, and meat, to tend to someone in such a state."_

"_Idiot."_ His mate snarled. _"A deal is a deal."_

"_And I won't back off."_ He answered her. _"If you need me, I'll be hunting some dinner, since the biggest source of food we can find has to die first."_

As he left the cave his mate growled in frustration. _"At times, I wonder why I mated with him. He is more thickheaded than a Threehorn."_

"_Somewhere, he does have a point." _Her daughter pointed out. _"You yourself admitted she is almost certainly done for."_

"_Bite me."_ Her mother answered. _"Now go keep watch. If Red Claw finds us we're all dinner."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Longneck." Mr. Threehorn called out as he climbed up the rest of the way. The only acknowledgement he got from the older longneck was a short glance. "You do realize several days have passed?"

"Yes." Well, at least Littlefoot's grandfather was talking, Topps surmised. It could have been worse.

"Look, I am really bad at this and I used all my softness around your grandson, so I'll be brief." The Threehorn said. "Get your act together and get over it."

The famed temper Littlefoot had not witnessed, despite having willfully called upon it, now released itself against the second-oldest resident in the Great Valley.

"What?" The old Longneck whipped around, glaring at the other male beside him.

"You heard me: she's dead. Deal with it and get your ass back to your resting-grounds." Mr. Threehorn stood his ground as the bigger male roared in anger.

"Don't push me, Threehorn." Grandpa Longneck gritted through his teeth. "I am not in the mood to deal with you."

"Well, I'm not leaving until you get your act together." Cera's father stated, glaring just as much as Littlefoot's father. "And that involves getting over it."

"How dare…?"

"I know how you feel, remember? But unlike you, I could allow myself to wallow in self-pity. You can't, so get over it." He had called it a kick when talking to Littlefoot, but right now he was more like charging the older longneck. "Your grandson lost his mother-figure in pretty much the same way he did his mother. He needs someone of his family to be there for him. Right now, that means you. So don't insult their memories by letting that kid fall into shadow. Before you know it, he no longer runs from Sharpteeth because he thinks it's no use." The gray face softened. "I do not tell you to forget her; I am reminding you that you should not forget her grandson. Your grandson, who needs his grandfather the most right now. His friends can support him in many ways, but not the ways he needs right now. Get your act together, before you also lose him."

Anger made place to grief as the Longneck turned to look at the mount of rubble. "I loved her."

"I do not doubt that." The Threehorn answered softly. "But you are not proving that love by letting Littlefoot, who despite all his adventures is just shy of being a hatchling, try to deal with this alone. Did you know that until I talked to him he had not moved from your resting-grounds? He had not drunk or eaten ever since… well… you know…"

"He… had not?" Grandpa Longneck was shocked.

"Not a single leaf." Mr. Threehorn nodded. "He needs you, Longneck."

The massive body turned slowly. "Where is he?"

"Hopefully wherever his friends are." Cera's father gently nudged Littlefoot's grandfather's legs. "Go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note:**** I couldn't find a LBT-'term' for thunder, but because it seemed unlikely to me that if they don't have lightning, they do have thunder I named it 'Sky Rumbling'. The Lyrics came from the Wikia.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The young sharptooth was deeply asleep, unlike her parents. Her mother was looking out into the falling Sky Water, keeping watch to ensure Red Claw could not come upon them unawares. Her father had finally come round and now was tending the wounded female laying deeper in the cave. Sky Fire illuminated the world for a brief moment, immediately followed by the loud clap of Sky Rumbling.

The female started at what she had seen for a brief moment. A lone tree had thrown a long shadow, but it had not fit the form of the thing itself. Somehow, it had looked like a longneck, looking directly at the cave.

The next Sky Fire did the same. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better visual. Yes, definitely a Longneck-shadow. But there were no Longnecks around to throw it and the tree simply did not match the form at all. She hissed in surprise when Sky Fire struck the tree, setting it ablaze despite the downpour. Thankfully that tree was the only one, so there was no danger.

Blood-red eyes widened when the flames threw long shadows… in the form of a longneck. Something was seriously off here. She backed away from the cave-opening, never once taking her eyes of the dark form on the opposite mountain-wall.

As the fire finally was quenched by the falling Sky Water the shadow faded and when the next bolt of Sky Fire crossed the sky, the tree threw a normal shadow again.

"_Tyra."_ The voice of her husband came from deeper in the cave. _"I did all I could."_

She looked one last time at the tree, before joining him. He was an accomplished healer, and the wounded dinosaur looked somewhat better now that he had tended to her.

Tyra looked her over. _"Then we wait, until she either lives or dies."_

"_There is not much else we can do anyway, is there?"_ Her mate said. _"How about you get some rest and I'll keep watch?"_

"_Good idea."_ She made herself comfortable next to their sleeping daughter. _"Rek?"_

"_Yes?"_ He turned back to her.

"_Healer's opinion. Will she make it?"_ She gestured to the massive body next to her.

"_She is old. The blood-loss was severe."_ Rek answered slowly. _"Were she younger she might, but if the signs are any indication she is too old to recover from the wounds those Fast Biters dealt her."_

His mate sighed sadly at the notion. _"Poor little one."_

"_He already believes her dead. There was a flyer over the spot, remember? She probably saw us carry her off." _Rek lovingly nuzzled her. _"Try to sleep, my dear."_

"_I will."_ Tyra whispered, watching as he took up watch at the cave-entrance.

She did not sleep much. Instead she watched the slow rise and fall on the massive chest next to her. She had no idea why she had even insisted they should try to save the older female. After all, by all accounts they should have feasted that day. She shifted her head, studying the unmoving face. She recalled her first meeting with the other female. She had been searching for her son in the very valley they were now only a short journey away from, together with her husband. But before finding their son – who had been hatched by some little ones, which ironically were the very same young ones she and Rek tried to eat – they had had a run-in with several grown-ups, including two old longnecks. Chomper had later told them those longnecks were the grandparents of the longneck who had hatched him. Perhaps that was why she had insisted they try to save the old longneck: she could relate to her. They both would go to great lengths to save their little ones. Sadly, it seemed that the lengths the flattooth had gone to were greater than she could survive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The 'poor little one' had been found not long after the talk between his grandfather and Mr. Threehorn. Now Grandpa Longneck and Littlefoot were curled up at their resting-grounds, the older longneck using his body to shield the young one from the worst brunt of the elements. They had been talking the entire time now, mostly about their feelings.

The tirade of the threehorn had finally woken up Littlefoot's grandfather and he had silently sworn that he would use his energy to support Littlefoot, who was far too young to have to deal with this, rather than allow himself to succumb to his grief.

"I never heard you sing…" The whisper barely reached his ears over the sounds of the storm above them.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa brought his face closer to the small one of his grandson.

"You never sang." Littlefoot looked up. "Can you sing that lullaby to me?"

The older male blinked a few times in surprise, before slowly nodding. "You might find I don't have a good singing voice though."

_The circle of life_

_Is simple yet profound_

_A quite straight forward line_

_That goes around and round and round_

_It starts at the beginning_

_And it will never end_

_And that to me_

_Must surely be_

_Life's secret, my friend_

_For the circle of life_

_Continues every day_

_None of us can stop it_

_From going on its' way_

_With each new generation_

_One more circle is complete_

_On and on and on_

_It goes repeating_

_Repeating_

_Repeating_

_Repeating_

_It nurtures the young_

_Until they're fully grown_

_And soon life's magic circle_

_Brings them children of their own_

_The family of nature_

_Each husband and wife_

_Enhances the circle_

_The ever-widening circle_

_The wonderful circle of life_

Littlefoot smiled weakly. His grandfather's voice was much deeper than his grandmother's had been, but the song still sounded wonderful with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Days passed, flying by like tree-stars on the wind. The weather finally seemed to match the overall mood: the Sky Water would not stop falling, drenching the earth in and around the Great Valley. More than once rock-walls threatened to give way, opening the Valley to Sharpteeth. Each and every time word of that somehow reached Littlefoot he'd go into shock, all but clinging to his Grandfather for hours afterwards and Grandpa Longneck made it a habit to carry Littlefoot to his nest each evening, both needing the simple closeness of the other.

Where the grandson was haunted by day, the grandfather was haunted at night. Grandpa slept poorly; even in sleep the lack of a body beside him was evident.

He would wake several times in a cold sweat – at least how much that was possible in the downpour – during a single night. Too many memories mixed with her final moments, keeping him from finding rest. Had Littlefoot ever been awake during such a moment, he'd never have recognized the loving father-figure that had raised him in his mother's stead. Instead, he would have been terrified by the haunted and disoriented look in those once loving eyes.

Despite the silent and unspoken promise not to fall under the pressure, Grandpa Longneck was doing just that.

Relief and help came a few days later. Bron had been near the Valley with his herd when the Sky Water first started falling and they had sought shelter behind the Great Wall from the worst of the storms.

Before he had even properly entered, let alone seen his son, a pink Threehorn had come up to him, asking for a moment of his time. It took him a moment to recognize her as Tria, Old Threehorn's new mate.

"It's good you came by." She told him as they entered the forest.

"How come?" Shorty trailed after him as he followed the female away from the rest of his herd.

"Littlefoot needs you." Tria bluntly told him. "And before you run off, hear me out."

"Did something happen to him?" Bron was concerned. His duties kept him away from the Great Valley more than he'd like and months could pass where he didn't see his son.

"Not to him." She stopped him, gesturing out from between the trees. "What do you see?"

The falling Sky Water nearly obscured what she was pointing at.

"Littlefoot and Papa Longneck." Bron answered her, bringing his head down to her level.

"That's all that's left." She whispered. "A week or two ago an earth-shake hit. Several rubble-mounds collapsed in the aftermath. Grandma Longneck was one of those checking which ones had. The one she went to check up upon HAD collapsed. She held the breach in the Great Wall against over a dozen Fast Biters and even managed to cause a rockslide that closed it again, but she did not get back in."

"Oh no…" Bron breathed, looking up again. He only now noticed how his father-in-law seemed slightly slumped.

"The Fast Biters killed her and her … body was dragged off by several bigger Sharpteeth." Tria confirmed what he had already realized. "And while Grandpa Longneck truly tries to be there for Littlefoot, his own grief is overwhelming. They need someone who can be there for them. The other Valley-residents try, but it is not enough. What they offer is not what those two need: the support of a loving family." She motioned towards the form of the older longneck. "They need you right now."

He nodded, looking over at Shorty, who followed him out from the relative cover of the trees into the downpour.

Tria looked after them for a bit, before turning to return to her own family. As she left the forest on the other side, she was stopped by the voice of one of Cera's friends. Ruby the Fast Runner softly, but quickly told the Threehorn that all was not well with Chomper: he kept blaming himself for what happened because he did not smell the Fast Biters until it was too late. He thought that if he just had smelled them on time, Littlefoot would not have lost his grandmother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tyra froze at the sound of falling stones. A quick glance around told her that no one was there.

They must have come loose from all the Sky Water. She set a few hesitant steps, softly cursing the weather which had not changed for days. While it hid her from her potential prey, it could also hide Red Claw from her and that was something she really could do without.

Despite being a fully-grown adult, she knew that should it come down to it, he'd wipe the ground with her, especially now that she was hunting in the very center of his territory.

She moved on, every sense on high alert. It couldn't be much further now. Finally she found what she was looking for. She leaned down, studying the Fast Biter. It'd have to do.

Over the sound of the Sky Water came a terrifying roar. She looked up for a second, seeing a silhouette coming ever closer. It'd definitely have to do. She snatched up the Fast Biter and made a run for it.

Over the sounds of Sky Rumbling came a much more terrible sound: a Sharptooth giving chase. Had her mouth not been full, she would have cursed.

The light-green Sharptooth ran for her life as the other one came ever closer. He was not hindered by the weight of a Fast Biter and knew the terrain, which helped him a lot in catching up with her.

But unlike her, he was not desperate. Tyra made a turn left, up a hillside she'd never even have attempted had it not been storming for days beforehand. By some miracle she reached the top before the stones crashed down. She did not stick around to see Red Claw's reaction to her escape. She didn't need to: his furious roar echoed for miles in the desolate landscape of the Mysterious Beyond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With Bron there, the old Longneck finally started to recover. Although his sleep would still be broken by terrible sleep-stories, the fact that he could somewhat depend on someone else to take care of Littlefoot and so could focus on himself a bit more helped greatly.

The weather improved somewhat too, finally short times of light breaking apart the Sky Puffies. But there was bad news too: travelers would report an increased activity of Sharpteeth around the valley, most talking about a family of the greater breed having taken up residence at the side Grandma Longneck had died.

At first Chomper thought it might be his parents, and while the overall description of the two grown-ups fit, the third member, a half-grown female, was unknown to him. He preferred it that way, actually. He did not want to think about how Littlefoot would react had those been his parents, considering strange Sharpteeth – so most likely those three – had carried of the body of the old Longneck.

What was surprising was that Red Claw seemingly abandoned that part of his territory to the three new-comers, traveling and hunting only on the other side of the valley. This made for a strange safe-zone where the two territories bordered on one another, since all four were seemingly reluctant to go there.

It soon became clear WHY Red Claw had abandoned the northern reaches of the Mysterious Beyond: Screech had been killed by the female of the two grown-ups. Had she been alone, he would have retaliated almost immediately, but considering she had two near fully-grown Sharpteeth to back her up he waited for the right moment to strike. It shouldn't be said that he did not know the virtue of patience.

As the weather continued to improve, Littlefoot finally came out of his shell again and while sometimes he would descend into grieved silence, his laughter could be heard again in the valley, though only for short bursts.

"I think it's better if I stay here." Bron one evening told Grandpa Longneck. "I just can't leave you two this soon with a good conscience."

They were resting on the ground at the sleeping-place of the Longnecks. Between their bodies slept Littlefoot and Shorty, curled together.

"You cannot abandon your herd." Grandpa stated, gesturing over with his head to where the members of Bron's herd were sleeping already.

"I can abandon it more easily than my family." His son-in-law answered him, looking down on Littlefoot. "I left once, and I lost my wife. I left again, and I lost my mother-in-law. Who will be next? No, I will stay."

"You could not have saved her." It took a great deal of willpower for the old Longneck to admit it. "She was lost the moment those Fast Biters attacked."

"Perhaps I could not have." Bron whispered. "But I could have been there for Littlefoot. Instead it took a storm for me to get to him and even hear what had happened. What would have happened had the bad weather not hit when it did? How long would he and you have floundered on alone?"

He brought his head closer to the one of the older Longneck. "What would have become of the both of you had I not showed up? Do not lie to me, Papa Longneck. You were breaking, following her into death. I saw the look in your eyes. Luckily Littlefoot is still too young to recognize it."

Grandpa Longneck sighed. "You are right, of course. But still, I do not feel comfortable with you just abandoning them."

"It's not like I'll just send them away." Bron chuckled softly. "I'll make the proper arrangements, do not worry."

His father-in-law smiled weakly, before laying his head down to sleep. As the old one descended into sleep, the younger male remained awake for a little while longer, watching over the three sleeping bodies beside him.

As he looked north, for a fleeting moment one of the few Sky Puffies took the form of a Longneck, before being blown apart by a breeze. Then, he too went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

White Star, the youngest member of the Sharptooth-family, was walking through their newly acquired territory, looking for an easy meal. That was easier said than done when her parents forbade her from hunting Valley-residents. She sniffed the air.

"_As if there's anything from outside the Valley around here…"_ She muttered, moving softly between the pointy rocks. _"Anything that gets even remotely near here will go there immediately…"_

She froze as she heard grunting coming from her right. She sneaked forward, sniffing the air as she progressed. Something big was in trouble. As she rounded a corner she saw a most astonishing sight: an adult Longneck was trapped under rubble and straining to dislodge it from his back. The rain must have weakened the slopes of the hills, causing them to collapse as he walked across it, dragging him down from the top.

A scream from above alerted her to the presence of another Longneck. The female had been lucky: she had not been caught in the rockslide that had trapped the male.

The Longneck would be a feast, no doubt. But they could not leave the cave unguarded, so he was simply too big.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the side of his face: a scar ran down just behind his eye. It was famous: the Lone Dinosaur. He growled at her, but considering his current predicament, he was pretty much helpless against her…

The wind carried an elusive, but unmistakable scent: Sharptooth. She felt the soft vibrations of something big approaching. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the massive dark-green form of her father stalk closer. He looked worried.

"_I know that smell. Your brother is close."_ He whispered. _"Meaning his friends won't be far behind. Come, we must leave before they see us."_

"_But the Longneck…" _She started.

"_The Lone Dinosaur will survive another day. Come now." _Her father ordered. She followed him, only glancing over her shoulder one more time. She thought she saw some children near the female just before she herself rounded the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I wonder why that Sharptooth left." Cera wondered as they led Doc and Dara to the Valley-entrance. They had seen the pale-green Sharptooth as she had walked away from the site instead of attacking the trapped Longneck.

"What do you think?" Dara asked Doc, walking a bit behind him on the ledge they were using to get to one of the few entrances to the Valley.

"I'm not sure." He admitted, looking back over the Mysterious Beyond. "It certainly wasn't because she was afraid of me."

"Probably because they still had enough meat." Littlefoot said, gritting his teeth. He kicked a loose stone away with much more force than had been strictly necessary. The sound of it falling down echoed between the walls of the surrounding rocks.

The two older Longnecks were surprised at this, but Ducky softly mouthed 'Later' and shook her head when they made to ask him what was wrong.

"How about you warn your grandfather that there are visitors in the Valley, while we help them?" She suggested to Littlefoot as they crested the Valley-wall. The others nodded in agreement and he left.

"Now, what's this about?" Doc lowered his head to the level of the children when Littlefoot had disappeared to where the silhouette of Grandpa Longneck and several others could be seen in the distance. The children told him what had happened to Grandma Longneck and how three Sharpteeth, of which the pale one was one, had carried her off afterwards.

The two Longnecks shared a glance of horror. Granted, most their interaction while in the Valley had been with Grandpa Longneck, but from what little they had had with her, it had become clear she was a wonderful dinosaur. No wonder Littlefoot was so devastated over her death.

"The children told us." He later told the Longneck-male when meeting him. Grief had left its' marks on the old one's face, telling of a terrible blow. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Much obliged." The other nodded sadly in thanks, tears shimmering in the depths of his eyes.

"How's the kid handling it?" Doc gestured over to where the children were dozing in the light of the Bright Circle. Littlefoot was resting between Cera and a youngster who had introduced himself as Shorty, adoptive brother of Littlefoot.

"As well as can be expected." Bron answered him. "It's the loss of his mother all over again."

Dara gasped softly. "Oh dear…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

White Star followed her father back to the cave, occasionally looking over her shoulder. It was because of this she missed her father coming to an abrupt stop and crashed into him. Luckily he was simply too big for her to topple, otherwise both of them would have fallen to the ground.

He was staring into their cave, where she only now noticed the massive body standing in its' depths. A long neck turned to them, the owner hissing in pain when half-healed wounds objected to the movement.

"_The Longneck woke."_ Her mother said, stating the obvious. The light-green Sharptooth stood between the Flattooth and the entrance, her fingers twitching with her nervousness.

White Star ducked a bit when the gaze of the Longneck fell on her. The old female was glaring.

"_You're Chomper's mother, aren't you?"_ All three Sharpteeth jumped at this. Despite a slight accent, the Sharptooth of the Longneck was flawless.

"_How can you…?"_ Tyra asked, her blood-red eyes narrowing.

"_Standing in the Great Beyond can do quite a few things."_ The Longneck smiled weakly. _"But I couldn't stay."_

"_You did come close to doing just that, though." _Rec told her as he entered the cave to step up to his wife. _"Those Fast Biters nearly had you for dinner."_

"_And I thank you for saving me."_ The Longneck lowered her head a bit. _"I believe we never got properly introduced, didn't we?"_

"_Only if tail-against-face counts as an introduction."_ Tyra chuckled, carefully approaching the older female. _"Thrice even."_

"_That would have been my mate."_ The Longneck chuckled too, slowly reaching out with her neck to the Sharptooth_. "I went for your legs. My name is Tosa, though everyone by now calls me Grandma Longneck."_

"_Tyra."_ The light-green Sharptooth pointed to the darker-colored male. _"My mate Rec and our daughter White Star."_ She gestured to the younger female still standing half outside of the cave.

"_Chomper never mentioned having a sister."_ Grandma Longneck studied the young Sharptooth in surprise.

"_We never got around to telling him he did."_ Rec frowned. _"We hardly had him used to us when Red Claw forced us to send him away to your Valley."_

"_Yes, he did mention that."_ The old Longneck carefully bedded herself down. _"Not that that kept him out of trouble."_

"_That he gets from his father." _Tyra sighed. _"They keep getting into trouble like a flattooth-hatchling in Fast Biter Valley."_

"_As if you never got us into trouble, ma'am 'I'll get us dinner by killing Red Claw's lackey and making him furious at us'."_ Rec growled under his breath. His mate glared at him, flashing her teeth. He got the hint. _"Speaking of dinner, our Longneck-guest needs food quickly."_ He left the cave again, walking deeper into the surrounding hills.

"_White Star, come here."_ Tyra beckoned her daughter closer. _"Stay with the Longneck while I get our dinner."_ She followed her husband out and away from the cave, leaving the pale-green Sharptooth with the dark-grey Longneck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bron's herd left the valley again, but without their leader. He and Shorty would stay with Littlefoot in the Great Valley. Life was slowly returning to normal and while Littlefoot still missed his grandmother terribly, he finally found joy in life again, much to the relief of his remaining family. Grandpa finally could sleep through the nights, though a permanent air of sadness seemed to have settled around him.

Outside of the Valley Red Claw began to encroach on the borders of what had once been his territory, but the two adults kept countering his every move. More than once their roars would be carried into the valley by the wind, making the dinosaurs there shiver in fear.

"Chomper ran off!" Ruby exclaimed one day as she joined their friends. "I can't find him anywhere!"

The others helped her look, but she had been right: the young Sharptooth was not to be found. He had walked off into the Mysterious Beyond for some reason. Normally Littlefoot would have followed him immediately, but after what happened to his grandmother he was more reluctant than ever to risk someone.

Chomper meanwhile had indeed traveled out into the Mysterious Beyond. After hearing several roars he had decided that it simply couldn't be coincidence that he thought each time it were his parents that challenged Red Claw and so he snuck through the desolate landscape to check.

His fine nose was leading him closer and closer to the place Grandma Longneck had died, but he ignored that. Or he tried too. As he came past the ravine, he froze, looking out over the small area. Several skeletons still rested on the ground, but their bones were too small to come from an adult Longneck. He steeled his nerves and walked past them, concentrating only on the scent-trail.

The trail led him away from the ravine and the Valley, deeper into the Mysterious Beyond.

Soon he heard voices, so he slowed down, sneaking closer. The voices stopped abruptly and he heard something big sniffing the air.

"_Chomper?"_ His father was surprised when he recognized the smell of the one sneaking up on them. _"Is that you?"_

Chomper peeked around the boulder he was hiding behind, looking at the dark-green Sharptooth. Behind him was a younger female, shaded a very pale-green, looking at his father questioningly.

"_Dad?"_ The young Sharptooth crept forward, revealing himself. Both stared at one another for a while until the older male chuckled.

"_You have grown, son."_ Rec approached his son_. "I take it life in the Valley has not been too bad?"_

"_I missed you."_ Chomper stated, briefly hugging his father's foot. _"But life in the Valley is not well."_

"_Because of the Longneck?"_ The female asked, cautiously stepping forward.

"_Chomper, this is your older sister White Star. We never got around to introducing her."_ Rec told him at his questioning glance.

"_Oh…"_ Chomper whispered. _"Well… Yes. Do you know what happened to her?"_

The look that passed between the two was all the information he needed: they HAD carried her off.

"_How could you?"_ He exploded. _"You knew who she was and you still ate her!"_

"_Chomper..."_ His father reached out, only to back off when the small jaws snapped at his hand.

"_How can I face Littlefoot knowing YOU ate her?"_ Chomper screamed, turning to run off.

"_Chomper!"_ His father's voice echoed after him, but the young Sharptooth only wanted to get away. How could he ever face Littlefoot after this? Or his other friends? Or Grandpa Longneck? How could his parents have done that to him? They KNEW who the old Longneck was.

Suddenly someone snatched him up and no matter how much he struggled, wouldn't put him down. _"Let me go!"_

"_And have you run into Red Claw or something like that? No way, brother." _White Star held him tightly. _"I'd be a poor older sister if I did that."_

"_You already are! You ate my best friend's grandmother!"_ Chomper reached down, biting her fingers. She cried out in pain, dropping him to the ground. He did not look back to see how much damage he might have done, he only ran off again.

The ground thundered when his older sister took up the chase again, her longer legs allowing her to catch up with him soon.

"_Brother." _She did not pick him up again, but she did block his path with her own body. _"Please, give me a chance to explain."_

"_No!"_ He managed to duck between her legs and this time she didn't follow him.

"_The Longneck lives!"_ Those three words made him stumble and he looked over his shoulder at her in shock. She did not move and her voice was soft. _"We saved her, not ate her. Come with me, brother, and I'll show you."_

He hesitated, before walking back to her. _"Really?"_ He looked up at his sister with poorly concealed hope in his eyes. She nodded and turned to walk away, expecting him to follow her. He did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grandma Longneck was dozing in the cave, with one ear listening if the Sharpteeth were returning. Soon enough she heard footsteps, but there were smaller ones that did not fit any of the Sharpteeth she shared the cave with.

"_Don't worry, it's me."_ It was the voice of the younger female; White Star. The Sharptooth ducked inside the cave, closely followed by a smaller, grey one. Grandma immediately recognized him.

"Chomper?" She asked, surprised at his presence. He didn't answer, only staring at her in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You..? But..." Chomper found he couldn't form a proper sentence, nearly hyperventilating when the message of his eyes reached his brain: Grandma Longneck lived and she was right in front of him to boot.

"Breathe, little one." She suggested, smiling warmly as he did so and calmed considerably.

"How are you still alive?" He demanded when he regained his breath. "Those Fast Biters should have killed you."

"And they nearly did." Grandma Longneck stated. "Your parents' intervention was barely on time. They still feared for the better part of last month that they'd have to explain to you that they had eaten me."

"Oh yeah…" Chomper frowned. "I might have accused my father of that already." He felt extremely awkward and guilty about that now.

"As you can see that was an unfounded accusation." She carefully rose to her feet. "But does you being here mean that the other children are here too? Is Littlefoot here?"  
"No, I came out here alone." Chomper gasped. "I have to tell the others, they think you're dead!"

"No!" She stepped forward, grasping his tail in her teeth, gently lifting him away from the cave-entrance. "No, you won't. I can't allow you to tell anyone I'm here."

"But Littlefoot…" He argued.

"Will have to stay in the dark for a little while longer." She let go of his tail and lifted her head some to lessen the strain on her half-healed wounds. "If he finds out I'm still alive, he will want to come out here. Red Claw is challenging your parents every day now, it'd be too dangerous."

"But he…" Chomper began again, before being cut off again.

"No. I want them to know I'm safe as much as you do, but I cannot risk their safety for a few weeks less mourning." The look in the old one's eyes spoke volumes: this was final. "You will not tell anyone a word about me being here."

"As you wish." The little Sharptooth relented, looking down in sadness.

"Tell me what happened after that incident in the ravine." The female made herself comfortable again. "How did Grandpa and Littlefoot handle it?"

"Not good." Chomper climbed on some rocks and sat down, his sister all but forgotten. She had left already anyway. "They were devastated by what happened."

"I can imagine." Her eyes grew sad. "And now? Are they better by now?"

"Bron came into the Valley a few weeks ago and he plans on staying. They're recovering now." Chomper assured her. "Although Grandpa Longneck has a permanent air of sadness around him."

"He loves me dearly." She agreed, looking up when she heard heavy footsteps approach the cave.

A light-green Sharptooth ducked inside. "_White Star told me Chomper had arrived."_ Tyra said.

"_Mom!"_ Said young one exclaimed, rushing over. _"I missed you."_

She lovingly scooped him up, nuzzling him. _"I missed you too. But what was that about mouthing off your father she mentioned?"_

"_Being protective of his friend's family." _Chomper nearly lost his grip on his mother's snout when he heard the voice coming from behind him. He looked back in shock.

"Since when do you speak Sharptooth?" He asked in surprise.

"Since I nearly died." Grandma chuckled warmly, before gesturing to his mother with her head. "Go on, have a reunion with your family and ignore this old Longneck. I'm tired anyway."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't find him anywhere." The other children had overturned the Valley to try and see if Chomper was in it. Cera was resting in the shade of the tree, clearly exhausted. "He must have gone into the Mysterious Beyond. He can't be anywhere else."

"But why would he do that?" Shorty wondered. "Especially with not only Red Claw, but also that other family of Sharpteeth it's far too dangerous out there."

"I think…" Ducky hesitated. "I think he thinks those other Sharpteeth are his family. Yep yep yep."

"What?" Littlefoot demanded. "Why would he think that?"

"I'm not sure, but he told me once." Ducky nodded from where she was sitting on her adopted brother's back.

"And what if they are not?" Ruby wondered. "Then he'll be in danger!"

This was normally the time where Littlefoot would suggest they follow the young Sharptooth, but after what had happened to his grandmother he was wearier of the Mysterious Beyond than ever. But he was equally reluctant to alert the grown-ups since that would mean they'd have to leave the Valley to search for Chomper. And he knew his grandfather well enough to know that he'd go himself before sending someone else to look. Not to mention there was another problem…

"It'll be impossible to catch up without knowing where exactly he went." Littlefoot realized. "Even if we try to follow him, he could be anywhere by now."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Cera snorted. "Wait?"

"That's all we can do." Ruby supported Littlefoot. "Chomper left before the Bright Circle rose, and it's nearly gone by now. Who knows where he went."

"Me no like this." Petrie sighed.

"Me neither." Littlefoot admitted. "But we'll just have to wait until he comes back."


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chomper snuggled close to his mother that night, resting against her head. It had been long after the Night Circle had risen that they finished talking. His father and sister had arrived shortly before the Bright Circle had set.

Chomper had apologized fearfully to his father, sagging in relief when the older male assured him he had not been upset about it considering it had been an understandable reaction.

The old longneck slept for most of the day, something which worried the young one somewhat. His father assured him she needed the rest.

"_It was a big miracle that she survived those wounds to begin with."_ Rec told his son_. "It will take her quite some time to fully recover from them. Weeks at best."_

Tyra seemed to mull something over. Something had been bothering her ever since the Longneck had woken. But whenever someone asked, she denied that something was wrong.

"_You know… I wondered about something."_ White Star was resting next to her father. _"Why is she the caretaker of that little Longneck? Where are his parents?"_ She asked, frowning a bit. _"Just wondering, you know. After all, she is so old and that little one so young."_

"_His mother is dead, his father was leading a herd and thought him lost too."_ Chomper told her. _"His mother got killed by a Sharptooth."_

"_Didn't you say the Valley was safe?" _His mother demanded, shocked.

"_She died before he came to the Valley."_ Chomper assured her swiftly. _"Long ago."_

"_Must have been traumatizing." _She faintly recalled him telling her about it in passing. _"He must have been so young then."_

"_Not to mention he got separated from all grown-ups at the same time."_ Chomper climbed on her foot. _"He and the others had to get to the Valley on their own. Though he did mention something about his mother's spirit guiding him."_

"_What?"_ White Star demanded, looking at him incredulously. Neither noticed their mother freezing in shock. Her eyes darted to the burnt remnant of a tree in front of their cave as she thought back to a storm about four weeks ago. The tree had thrown shadows that had not fitted. It had thrown Longneck-shadows. Could that have been the young Longneck's mother helping the old female survive?

"_Was she the child of her?"_ Tyra gestured to the sleeping Flattooth.

"_Yes."_ Chomper answered her. _"Why?"_

"_I think she did not only help her son." _His mother stated. _"She…"_ She again gestured to the sleeping Longneck. _"Should have died. Instead she lives. After I see a strange Longneck-shadow on the opposite canyon-wall."_

"_You never mentioned that before."_ Rec frowned a bit. _"When was this?"_

"_In the storm that burned that tree."_ Tyra gestured to the tree in question. _"I thought it a trick of the light and the Sky Water, but now I'm not so sure anymore."_

"_Nice to know that Flatteeth protect each other even after they die."_ Rec sighed. _"Must I fear that every Longneck I eat will haunt me?"_

"_Rec, at times I want to bite you."_ Tyra sighed exasperated.

"_You already did that once, remember?"_ He countered.

"_Would you have preferred that Swimmer remained stuck on your nose?"_ She snarled. _"I'm sure Chomper can convince her to latch on again."_

"_First I'd have to convince the grown-ups to let you close."_ Their son pointed out.  
_"That does put a stop to that idea."_ Tyra chuckled, her small child wobbling as the reverberations passed through her body. _"What are you going to do now? Will you return to your friends, or will you stay?"_

"_I never really thought about that." _Chomper admitted. _"My friends must be worried that I just left. But I'm not sure I could keep quiet." _

"_Think about it. You can't leave now at any rate."_ Rec told him. _"The Bright Circle has set and the closest entrance is too close to Red Claw's domain."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Chomper is gone." Littlefoot told his father and grandfather when he and Shorty arrived at their resting-place.

"Where?" Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to them.

"Into the Mysterious Beyond." Shorty answered. "Apparently he thought those new Sharpteeth were his parents."

"Did he now?" The face of the oldest Longneck hardened.

"Yes." Littlefoot nodded. "I don't know why though." He peeked up at his grandfather.

"Why don't you go drink something, Papa Longneck." Bron suggested. "You shouldn't say things like that." He told the two young ones when the older male had left. "It'll only upset him for no reason."

"Sorry." Littlefoot looked down. "It's just… I'm worried about Chomper. What if that weren't his parents?"

"Then we can't do anything." Bron sighed. "We can't just run after him. He is a crafty kid, if your stories are anything to go by. He'll manage." He nudged the two of them to the place where they slept. "Try to sleep some."

"Ok." The two boys curled around one another while their father remained up to wait for their grandfather. It took him the better part of the night to return and he was still tense.

He went to sleep without another word, but the frown remained on his face. Bron sighed, following him into the land of the Sleepstories.


	12. Chapter 12

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples: none**

**Warnings: Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter: 12**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chomper did not return to the Valley from where-ever he had gone. Several days afterwards Petrie's mother and several other fliers flew out over the Mysterious Beyond, but they found no trace of the young Sharptooth. This upset Littlefoot and his friends to no end, because they feared he had fallen victim to one of the grown-up Sharpteeth around the Valley. Especially Littlefoot took it hard, since that was just another loss on top of that of his Grandmother. He might have overcome it, but the memory still hurt, much like that of his mother. He did his best to not think about either of them much, but his Grandfather made that impossible in regards to his grandmother.

Outside the Great Wall the four Sharpteeth would still challenge one another, growing fiercer and more violent every time they met.

On one of the rare times the children ventured out into the Mysterious Beyond they saw that Red Claw had replaced Screech... by several other Fast Biters, each as much out for their blood as the one whose place they had taken. After that their parents all but forbid them from leaving the Valley. But none of them had any desire to go out there.

Despite the caution of the grown-ups to keep what secret passages there were secret, it would be inevitable that one of them would be found. Soon enough it indeed happened: one of Red Claw's Fast Biters found a way in near the border of Red Claw's territory. Soon enough the Great Valley-residents found themselves under attack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't think I could have stayed silent." Chomper admitted to the old Longneck after a week or so when she asked why he had tarried so long with his parents. His parents and sister had went out to hunt... At least his mother and sister had, his father had traveled to the border with Red Claw's domain to protect their territory from him. "I would blurt it out the moment even a mention of you is made."

"I can imagine." Grandma Longneck looked at the entrance of the cave. "I can barely begin to imagine his pain."

"He was broken." Chomper agreed with her. "He still is."

"He loved me for the better part of his life, just as I did him." She lowered her head. "Being separated is a torture already. But believing the other dead? I do not want to imagine it."

Chomper nodded. "How much longer do you think you'll need?"

"One or two days, according to your father." The old Longneck looked at her nearly-healed wounds. "Until now, his word has proven true."

Chomper nodded, looking at a scar on her neck. "You will look terrible once this is over."

"I guess I'll have to be glad I survived at all." She chuckled. "I heard what your mother said about a Longneck-shadow."

"You think that really was your daughter?" Chomper gasped.

"Or one of my other children." Grandma sighed. "Sadly, I outlived several of them. Or perhaps it really was coincidence. Who knows?"

"Who knows." Chomper agreed. "We will never know."

A tremor traveled through the earth, a deep roar echoing in the very stone around them.

"That's dad!" Chomper jumped up, running to the cave-entrance. Behind him the old Longneck rose to her feet, following him more slowly. From deeper into the Mysterious Beyond the two Sharpteeth-females answered, their voices echoing between the canyon-walls.

The old male was the first to arrive, shortly followed by the rest of the family.

"_What is wrong?"_ Tyra demanded of her mate.

"_Red Claw did not come today." _He was panting, having run from the border all the way back. _"I used one of the secret entrances: he is attacking the Valley with a dozen or so Fast Biters."_

"_What?" _Grandma demanded. _"Are you certain?"_

"_Who does have the better eyes here?" _Rec countered. _"The Great Valley is under attack."_

"_I cannot let them fight alone..."_ Grandma breathed.

"_What will we do?"_ White Star asked her parents. They looked from her to the Longneck to their son. Then they shared a quick glance.

"_We'll help."_ Her father stated. _"Your brother's friends are in there. Besides, this will be the perfect opportunity to get rid of Red Claw. And I think we'd have a angry Longneck here if we decided any different."_

"_I think it'd mostly be an absent one." _Grandma assured him. _"I know better than to pick a fight with three adult Sharpteeth."_

"_Let's see if Red Claw agrees."_ Tyra shook her head. _"I think asking you to stay here and out of trouble is an idle hope?"_

"_Definitely."_ Chomper told her. _"I'm sure I can help somehow."_

"_We'll see about that."_ His sister stated. _"I just hope we are not too late."_

Grandma well remembered how Pterano had lost a small herd worth of Flatteeth to what he told them had only been 6 or 7 Fast Biters. That she had held out so long against the ones that had attacked her had been a sheer miracle, helped along with her size, which had protected her by making most vulnerable places hard to reach. Most Valley-residents did not have that advantage. Especially the children would be in danger.

"_We'll go on ahead." _Rec stated. _ "Longnecks are not known for their speed."_

"_I will find a way to make that a compliment." _Grandma looked back at him. _"And not hit you with my tail."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples: none**

**Warnings: Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter: 13**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Right now I do not care how they got in!" Bron screamed at Mr. Threehorn, swinging his tail against a Fast Biter who had crept closer. "Right now I just want them out again." The blood-red Fast Biter jumped back, evading the Longneck's tail.

Perhaps the Threehorn would have argued, had another Fast Biter not chosen to try and get Cera. Slowly but surely they were corralling the Leaf-eaters together, driving them to the river-edge. If one of them fell in, he or she would be dragged away by the current, with all the dangers that came with it.

The children were hiding among the feet of the grown-ups, protected by the massive horns and tails of adult Flatteeth. But even those could not keep the Fast Biters from driving them back.

"Oh no!" Petrie called, pointing with a wing to one of the entrances in the far-away Wall. The form of an adult Sharptooth was just visible descending the path down to the Valley-floor. He was a shade of pale-grey the children knew well: Red Claw.

"Topsy!" Tria called, alerting her mate to a different Fast Biter trying to use the distraction of the grey Threehorn to flank him. She was standing further into the herd, several children hiding between her legs. Tricia was pressed against her mother's foreleg, watching with wide eyes as her older sister snuck between the adults to join them.

"Are you alright?" Tria quickly checked her step-daughter over.

"He didn't get me." Cera assured her, peeking around to look for her friends. Shorty and Littlefoot were with their father, unable to cross the distance between him and the main herd, but the massive legs and tail of Bron kept them safe for now. Petrie was sitting on the ground below Tria and Spike and Ducky were with their mother a short distance away. "Where is Ruby?" She realized the pink Fast Runner was nowhere to be seen. Then she saw her: hiding among the trees, the other girl had not made it to the safety of the grown-ups in time and was now in terrible danger. At least, once the Fast Biters noticed her. But that was only a matter of time since the wind had been turning all day now.

The grass rustled, a soft breeze passing through the long blades, carrying the scent of easy prey.

Only two turned to the young Fast Runner, but they were enough. She could not outrun them, and they could simply track her with their keen sense of smell.

Ruby was frozen as they charged her, and that saved her life. Teeth closed around her tail, hoisting her entire body up as if she was no heavier than a Tree-star. Up and up she went as the Fast Biters howled in frustration. She was put high in one of the trees, only now getting a good look at who had saved her. She nearly fell down from the branch she had been put on. The Longneck wore scars, each still fresh and tender, but she'd have to be blind not to recognize her.

"Stay up there." Grandma Longneck ordered her, stepping out from between the trees. The Fast Biters backed away, their red eyes narrowing as they looked her over. They were from a pack that had hunted around the Valley for generations, and they remembered the Longneck whom they had brought down, only to lose the kill to new arrivals. Only the 'kill' had not been as permanent as one would expect.

The other Leaf-eaters had not yet realized it, but a dead Leaf-eater was walking out from between the trees. Her long neck lifted her vulnerable head away from the threat while her tail threateningly swung back and forth as she blocked their way to the tree with her body.

"Grandma!" The single word echoed through the following silence, Littlefoot having to keep from running with all his might. It could not be… She could not be here.

"Stay there, Littlefoot!" A voice he had near despaired to ever hear again while awake answered him. "Stay with the herd!"

His grandfather did not move, his jaw dropping as his eyes tried to tell him a truth his brain was slow to accept: his mate was alive, somehow, and was here.

The Fast Biters did not attack, not yet at least. By some strange way of fate a Longneck that they had killed was facing them again and regardless of that, she had been a formidable adversary even without being able to survive dying.

She roared, stepping forward and swinging her tail. Her target dodged, jumping back. The other Fast Biter jumped forward, snapping at her neck. She pulled it out of his reach, before bringing it back with all the strength she could, slamming it against his body. A dangerous move, but also a rewarding one as she managed to send him flying backwards. The other hissed, baring his teeth against her. Spit dripped down onto the grass.

In answer she rose to her hind-feet, crashing down onto the ground with all her weight behind the move. The earth shook, and instinctively the smaller dinosaur jumped back. The other got back to his feet, approaching the old Longneck from the other side.

Perhaps she could have dealt with them, had their reinforcements not arrived. Grandma barely managed to get her neck away before massive jaws crashed close where it had been. Red Claw growled at her, stepping up to her some more.

She backed away, her own growl answering his. She slammed her feet down, reminding him with what he was dealing here: an adult Longneck unafraid to defend herself with violence if need be. He did not care, starting to drive her away from the herd. He ignored the young Fast Runner in the tree, every sense focused on the much more rewarding prey of the old Longneck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: T **

**Couples: none**

**Warnings: Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter: 14**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I have to help her." Grandpa breathed. But the moment he stepped forward the Fast Biters turned on him, driving him back.

"Dear!" Grandma called, whether as warning or cry for help he wasn't sure. Red Claw shot forward, aiming for her neck. Her tail slapped against his side, throwing his aim off just enough to miss her. He growled at the Fast Biters, who started to circle the female. She stepped back, needing to bring them to one side of her, otherwise she was lost. The scars on her body rippled as she turned to slap away one of them. Red Claw used her distraction to flank her, aiming for her flank. He hit her hard, toppling the Longneck. She grunted in pain as she crashed down, several of her just-healed bones not appreciating the sudden pressure.

She struggled to get back to her feet, freezing when a thundering roar sounded. It was answered by another, Red Claw backing down a bit as breaking branches heralded the approach of something big.

The Flattooth used his distraction, hoisting herself up with another grunt, turning to face the new arrivals: two more adult Sharpteeth, one light-green, the other dark-green, left the cover of the trees, snarling as they slowed to a stop.

Grandpa Longneck paled in horror, watching as the Sharpteeth surrounded his mate. Roars and growls floated over the field as the three talked to one another. Grandma Longneck did not move, only her eyes flitting from one threat to another.

Red Claw snarled something, and the two Fast Biters returned to the others. Grandma roared, throwing her tail from side to side, the air whooshing around it. He answered her by snapping at her neck, driving her back to the other two.

They in turn did not move, merely waiting until their prey was in reach. Their blood-red eyes followed every move of the Longneck, their muscles flexing in preparation for the attack. Their teeth shone a terrible white in the light of the Bright Circle, a grin playing around the lips of the dark-green one.

"_Just a bit more…" _The light-green one whispered. _"A bit more." _Her eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring as she smelled the scent of her prey.

Grandma glanced over her shoulder, before turning to her mate. His eyes were filled with horror, looking from her to the Sharpteeth.

Red Claw made another step forward, but this time she did not back away, despite his teeth intend on killing her. Instead she threw another last glance at Grandpa, smiling weakly and rose to her hind-feet. He had the feeling that it was her death all over again: this was the exact same position he had last seen her: on her hind-feet, surrounded by meat-eaters.

This time she had no intention of falling, instead balancing while her forelegs swung through the air. Red Claw moved back a bit hesitantly, not willing to risk having her crush him. He might have preferred that to the alternative.

Using the distraction of their prey, the other two Sharpteeth shot forward, rounding the Longneck and biting down on the pale-grey body. Red Claw screamed in pain and anger. In answer the other two merely bit down harder. The light-green Sharptooth had taken hold of his leg, while the other was busy breaking his neck.

The Fast Biters were distracted by this unexpected turn.

"Chomper!" Grandma called, crashing down on the ground.

The answer was a roar that was more adorable than threatening. A grey blur passed by most of the Flatteeth, heading straight for Thud. The young Sharptooth was busy developing the powerful jaw-muscles of the grown-ups and he had every intention to use them: he latched onto the Fast Biter's leg and didn't let go.

Thud hissed in pain, snarling at the young dinosaur. Chomper looked at him, grinning around the flesh in his jaws. Thud roared at him, and the roar that was answer to THAT was more threatening than adorable.

The pale-green Sharptooth the children had seen when Doc had visited burst from the trees, jaws opened wide. Now Chomper let go, dropping to the ground as Thud tried to evade the new arrival. But the teeth of the young Sharptooth had done damage that slowed him down. He stood no chance.

On the other side of the field Red Claw had managed to shake off the Sharpteeth biting him, growling at them. They in turn snarled at him and started to flank him. He realized too late that the Longneck had not used to distraction to try and get to the herd. Her powerful tail alerted him to that fact all too painfully. She managed to hit the bite of the pale-green one, causing pain to shoot through his body.

He roared at her, which she answered with another swing with her tail. This time he evaded, but only barely. One of the Sharpteeth tried to once again bite him, but he wheeled around in time, ignoring the pain in his neck and leg.

"_Why would you help Flatteeth?" _He demanded. _ "They are our food, not friends."_

"_Perhaps."_ The dark-green male answered. _"But they never did what you did: threaten our child. In fact they protected him countless times."_

"_Child?"_ Red Claw echoed, glancing to where their pale-green daughter was driving the Fast Biters back. Behind her feet was a gray hatchling. _"Chomper is your son?"_

"_Bingo." _The light-green female made a step forward. _"Our son you threatened several times, if the stories are to be believed."_

"_Perhaps you shouldn't have send him to the buffet then." _Red Claw snarled, snapping at the approaching female.

"_That is not up for debate here." _Chomper's father stated. _"The Longneck knows this. She knows that as long as the Flatteeth are the ones defending our son, we will help her. Perhaps not protect, but definitely help. In turn, we know that we can only count on her help while we do not threaten her child." _


	15. Chapter 15

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 15**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

White Star snarled at the Fast Biters. They had recovered from their shock, and the feast behind her was making them bold enough to actually attempt to kill her. One or even three would not have been a problem, but half a dozen were a bit much. Luckily they were still hesitant, meaning only one or two actually dared attack her while most simply tried to get around her.

She needed to keep the blood to a minimum though; the Longneck wouldn't be happy if she traumatized the watching young ones. That her parents had already covered, snapping at Red Claw as if he was their next dinner. Not that he wouldn't be once he was death, but at the moment he was still very much alive.

She roared at one of the Fast Biters trying to get to the young Longnecks. The adult Longneck slapped him away, directly in front of her feet. Did he aim for that? She wasn't sure, but she wouldn't question an opportunity when it presented itself. His death was swift and bloodless. One down, seven more to go.

They hissed threateningly, the sound running up and down her spine. She roared again, making a step forward. They immediately dispersed, keeping out of range of her jaws. Cowards…

"_Get to the herd." _She told Chomper. _"I need to know you safe."_

He was standing behind her, so close that there was no way anything would try to snap him up. He looked up, his red eyes still filled with an innocence hers no longer could match. He nodded, turning and sprinting off while his sister remained behind.

"_Leave this Valley." _White Star stated. _"If you do I have no reason to hunt you. Thud is dead, Red Claw will not survive either. Those we want death, will be."_

"_I doubt you'd let us go." _A dark-green Fast Biter stated. _"Besides, we were promised a fair hunting-ground. We claim this Valley."_

"_I think you do not understand." _White Star answered. _ "I and my kin claim this ground. We will kill Red Claw, and take his territory for our own. Including the Valley. And we will kill anyone foolish enough to try and stay."_

"_Yeah, so leave!" _Chomper called from where he was standing under the adult Longneck.

The pale-green Sharptooth did not react to her brother's call, merely shooting forward. Tey jumped aside, but her head hit one against the tail, throwing the Fast Biter of balance. She righted herself, looking at the others.

"_I killed two of your pack, are you truly willing to die with them?" _ She asked, her red eyes gleaming. _"I am fully prepared to eradicate all of you if you stay." _

Sometimes it is better to stand your ground and sometimes the only thing you can do is to run as fast as your legs can carry you. Now was one of those latter moments.

The remaining Fast Biters ran, Sharptooth in hot pursuit. The dark-green Fast Biter had been right: she had no intention of letting them leave the Valley, only to get them out of sight of the children. There were only so many ways she could kill them without them ending as mangled corpses.

Her parents meanwhile had no choice but to turn their target into a mangled mess: Red Claw was too dangerous to stay close to for long, so they had to bite and retreat, hoping that blood-loss would weaken him.

Grandma Longneck was panting. She was not used to such long drawn-out battles, the fact that her mate was the fighter of the family aside. Still she did not use any opportunities to get to the herd, knowing full well that her tail was at times the only thing keeping him from attacking in return. She snarled as he tried to grab a hold of her neck. This time she did not need to bother with slapping at him.

"Dear." She breathed as her husband's tail came to her aid. He stepped up beside her, his eyes full of questions.

"Love." He answered her, briefly reaching out to touch her before Red Claw demanded their full attention. The Sharptooth snarled, backing away a bit when he was answered with thundering roars. Tyra and Rec did not show any discomfort with the increasing amount of adult Leaf-eaters around them, only seeing an opportunity to finish this once and for all. The Leaf-eaters meanwhile realized that same opportunity and were willing to ignore them for the time being.

He no longer had the strength to run and even if he would have had it, he would not have made it out of the Valley, not with the opponents he was facing now. The female Longneck was now being flanked by two others, the two Sharpteeth were flanking him and several Threehorns were blocking his escape into the forest, leaving him no way out.

The only thing he could do was ensure that he did not go down alone. That left him with a lack of available targets, since all he could reach were well-defended. The scar on his face rippled as he frowned, slowly turning. The light-green female was closer to him than her mate, but he would still need a distraction. He growled. Attacking the Valley had seemed like such a good idea, but it was back-firing spectacularly because of the two Sharpteeth who had apparently decided they'd rather be friends with their dinner than actually eat it. It was ridiculous, but it did not change that he was about to go down and go down hard.

They did not attack, they did not need to. Sooner or later he'd collapse, and once down he wouldn't get back up. His narrowed eyes looked from one dinosaur to the next, seeking a weak link he could exploit before he had no strength left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 16**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She was panting, each muscle begging her to take a rest. She looked at the Sharptooth in front of her, who was just waiting for an excuse to attack.

"Love?" His voice was worried and even afraid as he registered the shaking of her limbs and the racing of her heart. She turned her head to look at him, but that send everything spinning. Her body had reached its' limit.

Bron gasped in shock when something heavy impacted with his side, nearly throwing him down. As he recovered and looked to the side he saw Grandma Longneck on the ground, unconscious. He didn't even have time for an 'uh-oh', because Red Claw charged forward, aiming at the unconscious dinosaur.

Grandpa Longneck was about to throw himself in between them when something barreled against the pale-grey Sharptooth, throwing him to the ground. The light-green Sharptooth stepped forward a bit, shielding the fallen Longneck with her body as she growled something.

"Don't look, guys!" Chomper exclaimed in reaction to whatever she had said, covering Tricia's eyes as he did so.

The Leaf-eaters had not understood a word, but they knew the look in her eyes well enough: a look only present when Meat-eaters were about to kill. Had she warned her son? Or had the boy simply realized what was about to happen from what she had said?

At any rate, that was the end of Red Claw. Even as the 'biggest and meanest Sharptooth of them all' there is only so much you can survive.

The dark-green Sharptooth rose, no doubt saying something to his son before picking up the corpse together with his wife and walking off.

"Love?" Grandpa Longneck ignored the leaving Sharpteeth altogether, gently nudging his unmoving mate. At least she was breathing steadily, otherwise he would have really panicked.

"I think she just exhausted herself." Mrs. Swimmer stated, checking the older female over. "Between recovering from all these wounds…" She briefly touched one of the scars. "as well as the battle and her general age – no offense – she just overestimated herself. But with a good portion of rest, she should be fine."

The old Longneck briefly closed his eyes, releasing the breath he had been holding practically since she had fallen. "How is this even possible?" He turned to look at Chomper, the only remaining one that could tell him.

"Well, basically…" The young Sharptooth looked up at him. "My parents and sister saved her."

"They did?" Grandpa looked down at his wife again.

"Well, the three of them as well as Grandma Longneck said so." Chomper shrugged. "So I took their word for it."

"Why would Sharpteeth save a Leaf-eater?" Mr. Threehorn wondered.

"They recognized her as Littlefoot's grandmother." Chomper pointed at his friend. "And decided that since he was my friend, they'd try to save her. According to what Dad told me, it was a pretty close call."

"Then it seems I have to thank them." Grandpa Longneck softly said.

"Why didn't you come back?" Littlefoot demanded. "We were worried about you!"

"We were, we were…" Ducky agreed with the little Longneck.

"Well, they forbid me from telling anyone she was there on account of Red Claw making the area unsafe." Chomper looked at the ground. "But I knew I couldn't keep quiet, so I stayed away so I wouldn't tell you."

"At any rate, you both are here now." Grandpa said. "We can discuss this in detail once Grandma wakes up again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took Grandma until late evening to wake again and even then it was only briefly. The next morning however she was far more rested. She woke being flanked by Bron and Grandpa with Littlefoot curled up next to her neck. It was good to be back.

She poked the sleeping form of her mate, waking him. He smiled the moment he saw her, nuzzling her.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered.

"I feared that too." She chuckled softly. "But it has not yet come so far."

"It was dangerously close." He sighed, looking down on the sleeping form of their grandson. "I nearly died of grief, you know."

"Chomper told me." She rested her head under his. "I was worried I wouldn't recover in time."

"Threehorn reminded me I should get my act together though." Her mate pointed out.

"Now THAT Chomper failed to mention." She looked up. "Should I check you over for horn-marks?"

"No need, my love." He assured her. "It didn't come that far."

"Then he is going soft." She chuckled again. "Do you think they will wake soon? I must admit that the Mysterious Beyond has a certain lacking of green food."

"I'll get you something." He promised her, rising to his feet. "You rest some more."


	17. Chapter 17

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death (Same level as first Movie)**

**Chapter:**** 17**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note:**** I am thinking about writing a sequel about how the Valley-residents handle living with friendly Sharpteeth in their neighborhood. I'll make a poll in my profile, so please leave your opinion.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That is quite the story." Grandpa softly said after she finished talking. Everyone had gathered in the Stone Circle to hear Grandma tell the tale of her miraculous survival and she had just finished her story. Beside her Chomper was frowning a bit. She had left out the whole my-daughter-saved-me-and-I-can-speak-Sharptooth-now-thing, which could raise some questions as to why exactly she trusted the Sharpteeth.

"I know." Grandma Longneck said. "Yet this is what happened."

"I still don't understand why they saved you in the first place." Mr. Threehorn said. "Sharpteeth don't simply see an easy meal and think 'oh wait, I know her kid, let's save her'."

"Yet that is what they must have thought, otherwise this entire conversation would be moot." Duckie's mother pointed out. "What interests me most is what they will do now. They know of at least one secret entrance and I doubt they'll leave the Great Valley after finding it."

"My parents wouldn't hurt a Valley-resident." Chomper stated, glaring at the Swimmer for even suggesting it. "They promised me that."

"No offense towards you, Chomper." Grandpa Longneck looked down. "But the word of a Sharptooth is not something we here easily trust, you must understand that."

Chomper made to retaliate, but Grandma cut him off, shaking her head lightly. He closed his mouth again and stepped back.

"If I may?" She asked, looking up at her mate. About halfway through her tale she had been forced to lay down, tired from standing the entire time. "I for one trust their word. To me they have proven that they shall not break that promise to their son. They could have killed me several times at the least and never did, all because I was Littlefoot's grandmother. They did not know me at all, but they were willing to risk their lives for me. That speaks for them."

Chomper beamed.

"So you advocate letting them stay here?" Bron asked incredulously.

"I advocate not judging them on their kind." Grandma stated. "Perhaps it would be better to postpone such talk until after we know if they are going to stay or not."

"There is no doubt they'll stay: they have a dinner here." Threehorn countered.

Grandma frowned at that.

"Perhaps we just ask them?" Chomper suggested, pointing out into the Valley. There, calmly walking towards the Stone Circle, was his family. He noted with worry that his sister had several cuts on her body.

"_Are you alright?" _He ran up to them, addressing the pale-green Sharptooth.

"_Fast Biters can't do that much damage. They only sting a bit." _ She chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle him. His parents greeted him much the same way, before turning to the assembled Leaf-eaters.

Tyra smiled as Grandma Longneck hoisted herself up again and walked up to them.

"_She looks fine to me." _Rec stated. The only reason they had come here was because Tyra had been worried about the Longneck. He'd never admit that he too had felt his heart skip a beat when the Flattooth fell.

Tyra greeted the Longneck warmly, not seeing the twitch in the tail of the Longneck standing with the rest of the herd. Rec however did and couldn't help but grin.

"_I think you ought to give her some room, her mate is getting protective." _He chuckled. Tyra looked up, meeting the Longneck's gaze evenly. She snorted before stepping back just a little bit, earning herself an amused glare from Grandma.

"Uh…" A small voice came from below. Littlefoot was standing next to his grandmother, looking up at the two Sharpteeth in front of her. He cleared his throat. "I wanted to thank you for saving my grandma."

As Chomper translated, Littlefoot saw the expressions of the Sharpteeth change. They grew softer, much like when they had realized that Chomper was their son on their first visit to the valley. Chomper's mother leaned down, tilting her head to look at him. She growled softly.

"She says you're welcome." Chomper told him.

"Does she?" Grandpa stepped up, looking at the Sharptooth as she rose to her full height again.

"Dear." Grandma said. "I think Chomper knows better than to mistranslate."

He didn't answer, merely looking at the Sharpteeth in front of him. The dark-green male growled something to his wife.

"He says he doubts you like him." Chomper told Grandpa.

"I had some bad experiences with his kind." Grandpa stated before looking at his wife. "But I guess I owe it to him to give him a chance."

"He appreciates the sentiment." Chomper translated his father's answer. "And mom says she can understand why you'd view them badly after what happened to your daughter." He added.

Grandpa nodded slowly.

"_We are leaving." _Rec told his son. _"The surrounding lands are ours now, and even without the Valley, they are among the best Hunting-grounds one can find. We do expect you to visit."_

Chomper nodded, watching as his family calmly walked back to the entrance of the valley.

"And?" Mr. Threehorn asked, joining the Longnecks in watching the Sharpteeth leave the valley.

"They will claim Red Claw's territory, but they won't hunt in the Valley." Chomper said.


End file.
